The do-it-yourself (DIY) hand tools are becoming popular among the consumers at large. In order to enhance the competitiveness of the hand tools, the makers of the hand tools center their reseach and development on the improvement on performance of the handle of the hand tools. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art handle 1 is provided at the front end thereof with a slot 11 which is pivoted with a protrusion 21 of the driver rod 2. Located in the proximity of the slot 11 is a through hole 12 which is provided in one side of the inner wall thereof with a hole 13 in which a spring 14 and a steel ball 15 are disposed. The through hole 12 is provided in other side of the inner wall thereof with a stepped hole 16 in communication with the slot 11 for disposing an urging block 17 which has an inclined plane 171. A control rod 3 is disposed in the through hole 12 such that the control rod 3 is engaged with a steel ball 15 received in an arcuate slot 31, and that the inclined plane 171 of the urging block 17 is engaged with another arcuate slot 32. When one end of the control rod 3 is pressed to displace downward, the straight rod section urges the inclined plane 171 of the urging block 17 to confine the driver rod 2. When other end of the control rod 3 is pushed upward, the inclined plane 171 of the urging block 17 is received in the arcuate slot 32, so as to cause the urging block 17 to withdraw. As a result, the application angle of the handle 1 can be adjusted. Such a prior art design as described above results in inconvenience in assembly and use of the handle 1. For example, before the control rod is disposed in the through hole of the handle to confine the steel ball and the urging block, the steel ball is urged by the spring to move out. In the meantime, if the head end of the handle is pushed upward, the urging block falls on the floor. On the contrary, if the steel ball falls on the floor, the assembly of the elements of the locating structure is relatively difficult. If the control rod sways in the midst of the use of the handle, the steel ball is retracted along the arcuate slot, thereby resulting in the release of the control rod as well as the withdrawal of the urging block. As a result, the handle can not be located. In addition, there is no temporary support between the handle and the driver rod, the user must use one hand to support the driver rod while adjusting the application angle of the handle.